


Друзья

by Levian



Series: TES - Point of view [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Daedric Quests (Elder Scrolls), Friendship, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: История о том, что настоящую дружбу не купишь
Series: TES - Point of view [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/44171
Kudos: 1





	Друзья

Мало кто из тех, кто хочет купить наёмничьи услуги, догадывается, что в часы безделья мы ссоримся друг с другом хуже шлюх, и точно так же готовы выцарапать друг другу глаза из-за «тёпленького» клиента. Особенно если на дворе весенняя распутица, когда даже трусливый некромант не полезет топиться в грязи ради лежалых трупов. Мёртвый сезон для наёмника: накопления тают, трактирщики отказываются отпускать в долг, а в голову лезут мерзкие мыслишки о том, на что ты растратил свою жизнь, и собственная рожа становится ненавистнее соседской. Я знал парня, который зарезался в начале Первого зерна, перед тем облаяв подавальщицу за вялую морковку в супе. А ведь в своё время он был таким весельчаком, что весь Виндхельм собирался послушать, как он поёт про тролля и жрицу Дибеллы.  
Я резать себе глотку не собирался, а подумывал уйти на покой, обзавестись фермой, а то и лавкой, может быть, семьёй. Всё лучше, когда постель тебе греет кто-то, кто спит с тобой не за деньги, да и в детишках люди, должно быть, находят что-то кроме надоедливых маленьких засранцев. Однако серокожие скупили все самые дешёвые окрестные земли, а на что-то большее мне попросту не хватало денег.  
Имперец-лавочник из Ривервуда, где я был проездом в начале зимы, обмолвился, что подумывает через год-два перебираться в Маркарт, там-де потеплее. Серебра там побольше, хотелось мне сказать, но я бросил взгляд на его красотку-сестрицу и смолчал. У него был отличный добротный дом, и сам Ривервуд мне нравился. По другую сторону деревеньки шум реки днём смешивался с шумом лесопилки, из таверны тянуло запахом жареного мяса, парнишка с лютней бодро голосил про Рагнара Рыжего, и всё вместе это странным образом успокаивало.  
Не Совнгард, нет. Но я видел достаточно битв, чтобы понять, что в Совнгард меня не тянет.  
Понимал я, впрочем, и что имперец запросит за свою лавку не меньше моего годового заработка. Деньги копить я никогда не умел, а с нынешней войной в наёмники подались все, кому не лень, и многие продавали свои услуги за сущие гроши, точь-в-точь те же отчаявшиеся шлюхи. Иногда обчищенные до последней нитки трупы тех, кто позарился на почти даровую охрану, стража находила прямо возле городских ворот.  
Когда в «Очаг и Свечу» вошёл очередной путник, поначалу никто не обратил на него внимания, только раздались раздражённые голоса, когда он откинул капюшон, показывая заострённые уши, алые глаза и серую кожу.  
Он окинул таверну долгим взглядом, однако интересовали его явно не свободные столы и девчонки-подавальщицы. Напротив, он явно выискивал тех, кто знает, с какой стороны браться за клинок, и зачем нужен посох.  
Данмерка Дженасса, наёмница из вайтранских, заухмылялась, явно не сомневаясь, что удача нынче на её стороне. Ей бы, конечно, не помешало: позапрошлый наниматель ухитрился расшибиться до полусмерти, навернувшись с лестницы в какой-то якобы волшебной кузнице, и Дженассе пришлось на себе волочь его до Вайтрана, потому что у несостоявшегося исследователя хватило разума разболтать всем друзьям, с кого спросить, если он пропадёт без вести. А последний и вовсе испарился, наказав ей ждать в Рифтене. Дженасса проторчала там неделю и теперь почти без гроша в кармане, злая, как бешеный злокрыс, возвращалась в Вайтран.  
Однако данмер прошёл мимо неё, как и мимо смуглого, бритого наголо редгардского мага, и братьев-босмеров, которые работали только в паре, но за свои услуги брали всего лишь в полтора раза больше, чем запрашивал обычно один наёмник. Остановился он напротив моего стола, но я уже успел оценить и его молодость, и потрёпанный плащ, и видавшие виды сапоги.  
— Лловас, — негромко представился он.  
— Стенвар.  
— Что ты умеешь, Стенвар?  
— Видишь девку возле трактирщика?  
Данмер обернулся, нашёл взглядом хохочущую и вовсю трясущую сиськами Сусанну, и недоуменно кивнул.  
— Иди и спроси у неё, что она умеет. А если тебе нужны услуги лучшего наёмника в Скайриме, спрошу я: у тебя есть, чем заплатить? Если нет, лучше потрать свои гроши на шлюху.  
Вместо ответа он положил на стол набитый кошель; мягко, но монеты внутри всё равно звякнули.  
Так началось наше сотрудничество.  
При первом рассмотрении он показался мне немногословным и угрюмым типом; данмеры, впрочем, даже к своим сородичам не питают особой любви, что уж говорить о нордах, которых они привыкли винить во всех своих бедах. Не ожидал другого я и от своего нанимателя.  
Первые дней двадцать мы почти и не разговаривали. Парень явно сам работал на кого-то, не то на Винтерхолдскую коллегию, не то на учёного-одиночку, потому что мы топали от одного богами забытого подземелья к другому, где мой наниматель, сверяясь со списком, собирал причудливые обломки жёлтого металла или отскребал со стен светящиеся грибы. Где-то раз в неделю он набивал сумки всем собранным и уходил на сутки. Чахлая флегматичная лошадка печально кряхтела под ношей, и Лловас не ехал верхом, а вел её под уздцы, но моей помощи никогда не просил и всегда велел дожидаться его в таверне. Должно быть, боялся, что я переманю у него нанимателя.  
В бою он был далеко не плох и, к моему удивлению, совсем не пользовался магией. В вину ему можно было поставить только излишнюю торопливость: там, где иные выждали бы, он пёр напролом, как мамонт, который по тупости воображает, что бессмертен. Как-то раз в руинах Мзинчалефта вместо того, чтобы спуститься по наклонной каменной плите осторожно, держась за тёплые двемерские трубы, Лловас шустро направился вперёд, будто по брусчатке перед Синим дворцом прогуливался.  
Разумеется, на втором же шаге он поскользнулся, упал и покатился вниз. Скрипнула нажимная плита, в тон ей отозвался скрежет сработавшей ловушки. Плюхнувшийся на задницу Лловас ошалело хлопал глазами. Я еле успел подскочить и за плащ выдернуть его из-под лезвий.  
— Ты мне жизнь спас, — ошеломлённо выдохнул Лловас.  
— Затем и нанят.  
В ответ он растерянно, по-мальчишески, улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо.  
Прихрамывая, он двинулся дальше, вглубь развалин. Нагнал я его быстро, он вздрогнул, полуобернулся, но, сообразив, выдохнул и явно расслабился. Больше он старался от меня не отходить.  
Вечером, на привале, он неожиданно заговорил, глядя, впрочем, не на меня и даже не на пламя костра, а мимо, в тревожную весеннюю тьму.  
— Ну и глупо я сегодня попался, да?  
— Видал я и глупее.  
— Я ведь недавно во всём этом, — признался он со вздохом. — Приехал сюда с дырой в кармане, да и сейчас не очень…  
— Те, у кого и впрямь дела не очень, наёмникам не платят. — Прозвучало не слишком-то дружелюбно, и я с трудом растянул в улыбке отвыкшие обветренные губы.  
— Твою плату не задерживал и впредь не собираюсь, не волнуйся.  
— Вообще-то я о том, что тебе позавидовать можно. Не так уж и много людей могут себе позволить наёмную охрану. Хотя ты вроде и сам можешь о себе позаботиться.  
У него чуть заметно дёрнулась верхняя губа, если бы не свет от костра, позолотивший его надменное серокожее лицо, я бы и не заметил.  
— Да уж, пришлось научиться. Хотя, знаешь, может, по мне и не скажешь, но я просто… не люблю путешествовать один.  
— Чтобы кто-нибудь взвалил тебя на плечо и отнёс к родным, если случится опять под ноги не глянуть?  
Он покачал головой.  
— Если что случится, можешь не надрываться зря. Тащить меня не к кому. Друзей у меня нет, а семья… — он осёкся. — А у тебя?  
— Копить деньги мне не для кого, кроме себя, если ты об этом.  
Лловас потянулся за палкой и поворошил угли в костре. Повисло молчание, но на сей раз первым нарушил его я:  
— Давно хотел спросить… Почему ты нанял норда, а не сородича?  
Он посмотрел на меня как будто даже с удивлением. Красные глаза заметно расширились и вспыхнули, что те угольки, и после секундной паузы он в голос рассмеялся:  
— Ни один данмер в жизни не унесёт столько, сколько норд.  
К исходу Последнего зерна, когда тракты заполнились спешащими на ярмарки подводами, я неожиданно осознал, что ни с одним нанимателем ещё не работал так долго.  
Мы прибились к каджитскому каравану, направляющемуся из Вайтрана в Маркарт. В недавней заварушке в лошадь Лловаса попало три стрелы, и она решила, что пришло время навестить предков в лошадином Совнгарде. Моя же кобыла не пожелала разделить её судьбу и умчалась прочь. Лловас ухитрился словить стрелу в лодыжку: царапина, но дорожные грязь и пыль явно не шли ей на пользу, даже несмотря на то, что я почти что на себе его тащил. В конце концов сердобольная каджитка разрешила ему взгромоздиться на доверху гружёную телегу и даже угостила нас спелыми яблоками.  
Я плёлся рядом с телегой и, хоть караван шёл неспешно, к середине дня начал жалеть о том, что сбежавшая лошадь унесла на себе только одну перемётную сумку, а оставшуюся пришлось тащить мне.  
— Да давай её сюда уже, — хмыкнул Лловас, перегнулся через борт и, выхватив сумку у меня из рук, плюхнул её рядом с собой.  
— Вот уж спасибо.  
— Да не за что, — звонко рассмеялся он. Кусок яблока выскочил у него изо рта и шлёпнулся вознице на спину. Тот ничего не заметил, Лловас расхохотался ещё сильнее, и я невольно тоже заухмылялся. — Не за что. Мы же друзья.  
— Только не тогда, когда ты едешь с почётом, как каджитский Грива, а я плетусь следом. — При виде его ошарашенного лица я наконец расхохотался, и дорога до Маркарта дальше пролетела почти незаметно.  
К месяцу Начала морозов сумма, которую я накопил за время сотрудничества с Лловасом, почти приблизилась к той, которой, по моим прикидкам, хватило бы для покупки ривервудской лавчонки. Почти, но не совсем. Не так давно Лловас печально сообщил, что старый отшельник, немного чокнутый учёный, который и скупал у него все двемерские штуковины и чудные грибы, соизволил отдать концы, и другой стоящей работы нам всё не подворачивалось. Как-то само собой получилось, что я не собирался уходить в вольное плавание, а Лловас не торопился отказываться от моих услуг, хотя к этому времени сам так поднаторел, что легко мог бы посоперничать с любым наёмником.  
Однажды мы крепко напились в Морфале, в единственной местной таверне, и не знаю, тьма ли за окнами была тому виной, или жгучее тепло мёда внутри, но я вдруг рассказал Лловасу о том, что перспектива остепениться влечёт меня всё больше и больше, а лавочка в Ривервуде уже чуть ли по ночам не снится.  
Лловас слушал внимательно, как всегда, но лицо у него было такое отрешённое и пустое, что я подумал, будто с мёдом он перебрал, и то, что норду хорошо, данмеру — не очень. Тут он очнулся и хлопнул меня по плечу.  
— Имперец, говоришь? Из Ривервуда? Ликан… Лукан, как его там? У него ещё сестра такая… такая… — Он красочно показал на себе, какая именно «такая» сестра у ривервудского торговца. — Да я же его знаю, и вообще-то, он мне порядочно должен за одну услугу. Как думаешь, получится у нас сбить цену?  
Остаток вечера мы на всю таверну обсуждали, какой доход будет приносить лавчонка, и как лучше устроить в ней дело, и буду ли я привечать старого товарища по приключениям, когда превращусь в обрюзгшего торгаша с кучей детишек.  
Конечно, буду, отвечал я. Мы же друзья.  
Я не ожидал, что он вспомнит хоть что-то из этого разговора. Я и сам, признаться, не был уверен, что реально, а что мне просто приснилось. Но Лловас, как выяснилось, ничего не забыл. Наутро он сидел за одним из пустых столов с кружкой тёплого вина и задумчиво рисовал пальцем невидимые узоры на столешнице.  
— Вообще-то, — начал он без обиняков, — я знаю, как можно раздобыть денег. Если получится, сбудется и твоя мечта, и моя.  
— Что-то ты ни разу не рассказывал, о чём мечтаешь, — по привычке поддел я его.  
— Только и думаю о том, как сделать из тебя порядочного человека, — отшутился он.  
Каждая шлюха в душе мечтает выйти замуж, каждый наёмник глубоко внутри желает найти место, чтобы уйти на покой. Мой собственный маленький Совнгард: плеск воды, шум лесопилки, свечи в окнах, которые разгоняют ждущую жадную тьму.  
— Выкладывай.  
Он помрачнел.  
— Дело жутковатое, сразу скажу. Слышал, что неподалёку от Виндхельма есть святыня Боэтии?  
— Допустим.  
— Второго числа Заката солнца у них будет что-то вроде празднования. То ли козу зарежут, то ли морды друг другу набьют, то ли что ещё хуже, знать не желаю, чего бы там все ни думали о нас, данмерах. У того учёного, на которого я работал, есть — теперь уже был, пожалуй, — приятель, так он кучу денег отвалит за реликвию, которая якобы появится в этот день возле святыни.  
— И в чём подвох?  
— Подвох в том, что реликвия на нас с неба не упадёт, благоухая розами. Боэтия, знаешь ли, не Дибелла и даже не Азура. Ей угодны воины. Там уйма чокнутых культистов, которые будут драться как бешеные саблезубы, если мы просто подойдём на расстояние выстрела. Я хорошо знаю, уж поверь. Моя мать… моя мать поклонялась Боэтии.  
— Твоя мать?.. — не выдержал я. По его лицу пробежала гримаса, и руки сжались в кулаки.  
— Представь себе, не всё то, что о данмерах говорят, полная чушь. Хотя нет, лучше не представляй. Я не из тех, кто веками ноет, что родители им чего-то недодали, но… — Лловас поморщился как от зубной боли, и насмешка в голосе сменилась надтреснутой хрипотцой: — Она же меня всему учила. Читать, писать. Как охотиться, как драться, как выживать. А в день пятнадцатилетия я проснулся не дома, в постели, а на жертвенном алтаре. Боэтии, видите ли, угодно, когда ей жертвуют самых близких. Последние слова моей матери, которые я запомнил… она сказала мне не волноваться. Сказала, что всё будет хорошо.  
— Зря я спросил.  
— Ничего. Наверное, мне надо было кому-то рассказать. Мне здорово повезло, что я смог сбежать и даже кое-чему научиться. Паре хитрых приёмов против магов, например.  
Лловас замолчал, глубоко вздохнул и отхлебнул вина. Я не знал, что сказать, и просто похлопал его по плечу.  
— Ладно, — грубовато сказал он. — Меня теперь в жизни никто ни на чей алтарь не положит.  
— Можешь не сомневаться, я буду за тобой приглядывать.  
Он прерывисто вздохнул, зажмурился, а когда вновь открыл глаза, те блестели.  
— Так что скажешь насчёт дела?  
Некоторое время я размышлял.  
— Сколько он платит?  
Лловас поднял на меня алые глаза, стрельнул взглядом по сторонам и указательным пальцем быстро начертил на столешнице несколько символов. Деньги были не просто очень хорошие — целое состояние.  
— По правде сказать… — начал он. — По правде сказать, если ты не хочешь ввязываться, я пойму.  
— А ты?  
— Я как-то говорил, что не стремлюсь упокоиться среди праха моих предков, — нервно ухмыльнулся он.  
— После всего, что с тобой случилось?  
— Я… мне нужно то, что мы с этого получим, Стенвар. Больше, чем себе представить можно. Это всё для меня значит. — Подавшись вперёд, он с тревогой ждал моего ответа.  
— Ну что же, я понял. Ещё по кружке и выдвигаемся?  
Лицо Лловаса озарила такая счастливая улыбка, которой я прежде ни у кого не видел.  
— За дружбу? — поднял я свой стакан.  
— За дружбу, — вскинул он кружку, и мы чокнулись, расплескав мёд и вино по всему столу, на котором теперь будто золото с кровью смешались. 

***

Никогда в жизни так грязно и жестоко не дрался. И очень надеялся, что больше не придётся. Я даже рад был, что хотя много лет прожил в Истмарке, ни разу не бывал возле святилища Боэтии. Судя по тому, что культисты напали, едва завидев нас, в одиночку я бы здесь не выжил.  
Каменные ступени начинались у подножия скалы и вели ввысь, к гигантской статуе, завиваясь в причудливую спираль, к которой в какой-то момент примешались каменные кольца гигантского змеиного хвоста. На каждом витке лежало по окровавленному трупу, а то и по нескольку. Сам не знаю, как нам с Лловасом всего лишь вдвоём удалось положить такую прорву народу. Не знаю, как ему, а мне в какие-то моменты начинало казаться, что мою руку ведёт и направляет чужая воля, и несколько раз я едва не вонзил меч в доверчиво подставленную спину, которую сам же пообещал прикрывать.  
Сама статуя даэдра, когда мы достигли её, странным образом стала казаться меньше. Последний труп лежал там, где его прикончила стрела Лловаса, опершись на последний хвостовой виток, прильнув головой к ледяному камню в том месте, где искусно высеченная чешуя переходила в плоть. Так дитя льнёт к матери в поисках защиты.  
Я поднял с земли эбонитовый кинжал и присвистнул.  
— Даже если тот парень нам не заплатит, просто продадим всё местное барахло. Клянусь, я видел даэдрические топоры, хоть представляешь, сколько нам за них отвалят? Давай, пошевеливаемся, а то как бы и правда какой даэдра не явился.  
— Сейчас, сейчас, — пробормотал Лловас, копаясь в рюкзаке и не поднимая взгляда. — Один меня, кажется, всё-таки задел. Не посмотришь пока, что это там светится?  
Возле статуи стоял столб, которого я поначалу не заметил. Но сейчас он засиял тревожным светом, то разгорающимся, то стихающим, и во внезапно нахлынувшей тьме особенно притягивал взгляд. Если это и есть та самая реликвия, то как, Обливион побери, нам тащить её в город?  
«А может, не тащить? — мелькнуло в голове. — А почему я вообще должен делиться? Я убил больше людей, чем он, так с чего бы…»  
— Стенвар? — окликнул Лловас. Неподдельное беспокойство в его голосе меня разом отрезвило. О чём я, чтоб его, только что думал? Предать друга — и ради чего?  
— Да почти всё уже, — отозвался я и, точно зная, что теперь никакие злые чары на меня не подействуют, коснулся реликвии.  
Я ошибся. Неведомая сила притянула меня к столбу и держала крепче любой верёвки.  
Я задёргался, но сделать, конечно, ничего не мог. Лловас отбросил сумку, подошёл ближе к столбу и поднял выпавший у меня из руки эбонитовый кинжал, тот самый, что лежал возле тела культистки.  
— Ну… — протянул он. — На этот раз точно всё получится. Мне ведь уже не пятнадцать лет.  
— Помоги… — только и мог прохрипеть я.  
— Пожалуйста, не волнуйся, — сказал он. — С тобой всё будет хорошо. Мы же друзья.  
С этими словами он привстал на цыпочки и нежно, как мать — ребёнка, поцеловал меня в лоб.  
Когда он ударил, у крови во рту был вкус мёда и вина.


End file.
